Master List
0-9 # 1-Ichi # 11-11-11 # 13 Gantry Row # 1408 # 1922 # 2-Headed Shark Attack # 20 Million Miles to Earth # 2001 Maniacs # 2001 Maniacs: Field of Screams # 28 Days Later # 28 Weeks Later # 3 from Hell # 3-Headed Shark Attack # 30 Days of Night # 30 Days of Night: Dark Days # 31 # 47 Meters Down # 47 Meters Down: Uncaged # 976-Evil # 976-Evil 2: The Astral Factor A # Abbott and Costello Meet Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde # Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein # Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man # Abbott and Costello Meet the Killer, Boris Karloff # Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy # ABCs of Death, The # Abominable Dr. Phibes, The # Abominable Snowman, The # Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter # Addams Family, The # Addams Family Reunion # Addams Family Values # Alice, Sweet Alice # Alien # Alien Dead, The # Alien vs. Predator # Alien: Resurrection # Aliens # Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem # Alien³ # All Hallows' Eve # Alligator # Alligator II: The Mutation # Alligator People # Alone in the Dark † # Altered # American Gothic # Amityville 1992: It's About Time # Amityville Horror † # Amityville II: The Possession # Amityville: A New Generation # Amityville: Dollhouse # Amityville: The Evil Escapes # An American Werewolf in London # An American Werewolf in Paris # Anaconda # Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid # Anamorph # Anna and the Apocalypse # Annabelle # Annabelle: Creation # Annabelle Comes Home # Ape Man, The # April Fool's Day # Arcade # Army of Darkness # Ashes # Asylum # Attack of the 50 Foot Woman † # Attack of the Giant Leeches # Attic, The # Autopsy B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W # Walking Dead, The # Warlock # Warlock III: The End of Innocence # Warlock: The Armageddon # Warm Bodies # Waxwork # Waxwork II: Lost in Time # Weird Woman # Werewolf of London # Werewolf Reborn!, The # What Lies Beneath # When a Killer Calls # When a Stranger Calls † # Whisper # White Zombie # Wicker Man, The # Willard † # Wishmaster # Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies # Wishmaster 3: Beyond the Gates of Hell # Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled # Witchcraft # Witchouse # Within the Woods # Wolf # Wolf Creek # Wolf Creek 2 # Wolf Man, The # WolfCop # Wolfen # Wolfman, The # World War Z # Wrong Turn X # X # X the Unknown # Xtinction: Predator X # Xtro # Xtro 2: The Second Encounter # Xtro: Watch the Skies Y # Young Frankenstein # Yongary, Monster from the Deep Z # Zodiac, The # Zoltan, Hound of Dracula # Zombi 2 # Zombi 3 # Zombie Apocalypse # Zombie High # Zombie Strippers # Zombieland # Zone of the Dead Top Category:Lists